


Heart and Body

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Short scene, Written between episode 9 and 10, implies dark things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: Tyrian returns to Salem after losing his tail and failing his mission. She'll forgive him. His lady will forgive him.(written before episode 10 premiere. A short creepy scene I had in my head)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit now, I really like the part of Tyrian's character that worships Salem. It just works so well with his crazy Shakespearean personality.
> 
> (Also I recommend listening to creepy music boxes while reading this ;) really adds to the experience)

“You failure!” Salem’s eyes glowed bright enough that their burn could be felt by all in the room. She knocked several candles to the floor in frustration. “I gave you a simple task, Tyrian.”

The faunus shrunk back, the end of his tail still bleeding profusely, making a bigger puddle with each drop. “Please, forgive me, my lady.” He trembled, his hands in front of his face. “I was so close. I had the girl right there in front of me. But  _ he _ interfered.”

Salem turned back towards him, her eyes dimming. “ _ He _ ?”

Tyrian lowered his hands taking a small step forward. “Qrow Branwen.”

The others all looked toward each other in question, Tyrian looking up at Salem with pleading eyes. She was silent for a moment.

“Of course. Ozpin’s little pet. He is protecting the girl?”

“More than that, your grace. The girl, she’s his niece.”

“Interesting.” She brought her fingers to her chin. Lowering them immediately. “But you still failed. You were more than capable of capturing her even with him in the way.” Tyrian shrunk away as she raised her hand, the ring glowing on her finger. “And now you are virtually useless.”

“No! Please, my lady! There’s still a chance!” He pleaded shielding his face.  

“What do you mean?” She inquired, leaning in and cupping his chin to face her. “Tell me, Tyrian.”

He trembled, swallowing through shaky breaths. “I….the huntsman-Qrow. Before the girl took my tail I….I injured him.”

“Is that so?” She purred. 

“Yes!” Tyrian gleamed. “I poisoned him. The fool probably didn’t even realize it.” He let out a small laugh. “By the time he does, it’ll be too late. They’re helpless now. No one to protect them.” 

“Well then,” She released his chin, rising up. “I suppose this makes up for your failure.” She smiled. “You are forgiven, Tyrian.”

Tyrian fell to his knees, his face to the ground. “Thank you, my lady. Thank you.”

Salem turned back toward the candles, her ring glowing again. “Now then, why don’t we fix you up.”

Tyrian looked up at her questioningly. She smirked as a small deathstalker entered the room. “Leave us.” She commanded to the others. His eyes followed her as she stepped forward caressing the deathstalkers tail and then the end of his. He winced slightly at her touch. 

“Don’t let it feel your fear. Otherwise it’ll consume you.”

“I have no fear.” He smiled back at her. “My heart and body belong to you.”

Her eyes glowed cooly, but intensely, smirking deeply. “That’s my boy.”

The Grimm outside looked toward the palace, howling in unison with the painful screams resonating from inside. 


End file.
